How Ben Tennyson Eats A Reese's Peanut Butter Cup
by Some Pokemon-loving dude
Summary: Ever wondered how Ben cures his boredem? This story has all the answers.


**HOW BEN TENNYSON EATS A REESE'S PEANUT BUTTER CUP**

**By Some Pokemon-loving dude**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben or Ben 10. They belong to Cartoon Network. I also don't own Reese Peanut Butter Cups.

It was one sunny day, Max's van was parked in a big vally. A young 10 Year-old boy named Benjamin Tennyson, or Ben for short, was sitting in the van, bored as heck. His cousin Gwen, and grandfather Max, went out to get fresh air, but Ben, not feeling like going out, stayed in the van.

"Sigh, this is so boring!" Ben shouted. "Why did we have to stop at some stupid grassy field insted of a city, at least citys have video game arcades, pizza joints and malls! This stupid grassland has nothing, and I'm sick of it already!"

Ben angerly pounded his fist on the table, then he eyed at an orange package, but not jusst any package, a "Reese's Peanut Butter Cup" package. It was at that point, that Ben got an idea.

"I know how to cure my boredem." He said with a sly smile.

And with that, he grabed the package, and took out three peanut butter cups, then he took out his pocket knife and began to carve faces on them. When he was done, he placed the pocket knife back into his pocket, and looked at the peanut butter cups, they now had faces of himself, Gwen and Kevin.

Ben snickered. "Time for the fun to begin." He picked up the Kevin cup.

"Grrr! I'm Kevin!" Said Ben, who was badly imatating Kevin's voice. "I'm an emo guy, I've been turned into an evil monster, and I blame Ben for it cause I'm a jerk! So I wanna kill him!"

"Oh yea?!" Said Ben in his normal voice. "Well you can't kill me if your in the Null Void!" And with that, Ben grabed Max's Null Void Projector, and used it to open up a Null Void portal, he threw the Kevin cup into the portal.

Meanwhile in the Null Void, Kevin and Vilgax where playing "Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games" on two Nintendo DS's.

"Ha ha!" Kevin laughed. "My Sonic beat your Mario again!"

"That's not fair!" Vilgax shouted angerly. "You got the faster character!"

Kevin just laughed, but then, the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, that Ben threw into the Null Void, fell right on Kevin's head. "Ow!" Kevin shouted. Vilgax began to laugh.

Back in the human world, Ben put away the Null Void Projector and went back to the peanut butter cups, this time, he took the Gwen one.

Ben then began to badly imatate Gwen's voice. "Hello, I'm Gwen, I'm a snooty goodie-two-shoes who thinks she's pretty, but I'm really an annoying, ugly freak of nature who never shuts up. And I say really nasty things to my handsome, smarter cousin Ben! Blah blah blah!"

"Aww shut up, Gwen!" Ben said to the cup. "No you shut up, dorkface!" He said again with 'Gwen's voice', then in his normal voice he says. "I'm gonna make you eat those words! Or better yet, I'll eat them for you!" And with that, he popped the cup into his mouth and ate it, followed by a belch.

After that, he then picked up the cup with his face and held it into the air.

"Yo what up?" He made the cup say. "I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm the coolest dude in the whole world, I fight evil aliens, play video games and girls swoon over me! You don't wanna mess with me, cause I'm soooo cool!" Then he jumped on the table and danced and sang. "Oh yea! Oh yea! I'm cool, I rock, I'm one super cool bad..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DWEEB?!" Shouted a voice, Ben stopped, turned around and saw Gwen standing there.

Ben popped the cup into his mouth and got off the table. "Oh, hey Gwen, what's up?" He said with his mouth full.

"Not being a dork like you. What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Really? So you wern't just taking Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and using them to imatate me, Kevin and yourself, huh?"

Ben blushed a deep red. "N-no, of course not, I was just...um...watching t.v., y-yea, watching t.v.. But now I feel like getting some fresh air, bye." And with that Ben quickly bolted out the door.

Gwen watched him leave, shook her head and said. "Sigh, boys, they're such dorks."

THE END

And yet, another short story, but wasen't that funny? Hope you liked it.


End file.
